


Underneath the Stars

by Devious_Fright



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devious_Fright/pseuds/Devious_Fright
Summary: He practically whimpered her name, one hand holding her wrist to keep her fingers tangled in his hair and the other stroking his thumb along her bottom lip, “I wanted to see how handsome you would look out here, under the stars,” there’s melancholy surrounding her now, “before I had to go home,” Her lip trembles under his touch.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 414





	Underneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Floating here/Like this with you/Underneath the stars/Aligned/For 13 billion years/The view/It's beautiful/And ours alone tonight/Underneath the stars  
> -Underneath the Stars, The Cure

Mammon was attractive, she knew it, he knew it, everyone knew it. His only “real” job was as a model. The first time she had laid eyes on him, her heart fluttered wildly, a blush rising to her cheeks. And then he had opened his mouth, and she had contemplated taking her shoe off and throwing it at him. They had gotten past that though. With time they had grown closer together, and the fondness between them kept growing until it was something much more. Something that made her heart flutter when he was around and made her feel empty without him. 

“You’re lucky you’re so handsome,” she would say sometimes, either when he was done acting like a brat and came crawling back to her, or when he was trying to drag her into some harebrained scheme she knew would get them both in trouble. He always blushed and squirmed a little when she called him handsome; and she always thought it was such a cute reaction when they both knew he was attractive.  
It was Saturday night, and they had spent all day together and Lucifer had only threatened Mammon with punishment four times. It was a beautiful night out, the purples and dark blues of the atmosphere in the Devildom melted into the night sky and all the stars she had grown fond of were shining. It was warm out that night, testament that the season was changing again, that her year really was running out here. She had dragged him out to a field in the dusk of oncoming night, a picnic basket in her hand and a large blanket shoved into his. 

Mammon had moaned and groaned about being made to walk all the way out into the clearing, but deep down, he loved that they had a chance to just be alone. It was hard to come by when you lived in a house with six other brothers, all of which he suspected were in love with his human. But he had been there first, as he was always so quick to remind them all. And he was the one out there now, spreading the blanket out over the grass. As soon as he was done, he plopped down onto the blanket with a sigh, “Alright, why did ya drag The Great Mammon all the way out here for when we could be watchin’ a movie in your room? Ya know, on your really comfy bed,” Instead of the hard ground. The blanket only provided so much cushion.

She had sat beside him, a smile quirking her red painted lips, “Cause it’s a beautiful night out,” She answered like that was all the reason she needed, and honestly, it was. For all the amount of fighting and arguing and moaning and groaning Mammon did, he knew he could never turn her down anything. Maybe that was why he always argued back so much, it was just some half-baked attempt to save face, “When I first got here Satan told me about the constellations here in Devildom. How they were so different from the Human World. I came out to look at them one night, but you had said you were too busy to come with me,” He remembered that, he had been acting like a brat that night because he was still mad about being her babysitter. Mammon squirmed at the thought, just another reminder of how little he actually deserved her time, attention, and affections. Before he could apologize for that, or offer any excuse other then him being a total jerk, she continued, “Lucifer showed up, he was so fuckin’ mad that I had come out on my own, gave me a lecture and a half. But when he was done, he sat down with me and went over all the constellations. And it was nice. But...I still kinda wished you had come with me. Even if you were always actin’ like a total brat,” 

The demon couldn’t help the startled noise that left him at the admission, “Really?” He always figured it would be a cold day in Hell when someone wanted his attention over his older brother. This was Lucifer they were talking about! What was he in comparison? The good for nothing scummy second born. A joke in comparison to all his brothers. He couldn’t look at her, instead turning his head up to stare at the dark sky so she wouldn’t see how red his face had gotten; or how disbelief at her words colored his features. She wasn’t one to lie. But he still couldn’t bring himself to actually believe that.

“Hey, Mammon, look at me,” Her hand was gentle on his cheek as she coaxed him to look at her, a soft smile on her face to match her actions. She took his sunglasses off, setting them far enough away that they wouldn’t crush them accidentally, “Really,” He’s mesmerized by the color of her eyes. Usually they’re as grey as a storm, but sometimes the light would catch them just right and they were clear blue, calm as the Human World sky. There was nothing but truth there. Truth, and affection that he didn’t deserve. He was still blushing, “I know what you’re thinkin’ Mammon, that I can’t be tellin’ the truth. But you know I am,” She was still smiling, her hand had moved from his cheek to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck, and she rested her forehead against his, still holding his gaze with hers, “You always made my heart beat faster,” She whispered to him, like it was something meant just for him; and he shut his eyes because it was overwhelming. 

He knew he loved her, but the only time he ever said it to anyone other than himself was when he whispered it into her hair late at night when he was sure that she was asleep. And he knew that she had feelings for him too, after all, she didn’t let anyone else reach up under her skirt and slip her panties down her legs. But they never spoke of their feelings to each other. It was just there in the way she smiled at him affectionately and always played with his hair, and how he draped his arm around her shoulder to keep the other demons away and snuck into her room at night to hold her against his chest until morning. He practically whimpered her name, one hand holding her wrist to keep her fingers tangled in his hair and the other stroking his thumb along her bottom lip, “I wanted to see how handsome you would look out here, under the stars,” there’s melancholy surrounding her now, “before I had to go home,” Her lip trembles under his touch. 

They never talk about it. The fact that her year is almost up. The fact that she will have to leave the Devildom soon. The fact that she will have to leave him soon. He didn’t like to think about it. In all the time he’s ever lived, the thousands of years since he was first breathed into existence to now, Mammon had never felt this way about anyone. He would give up every last thing he owned if she asked him to. It made his chest ache to think that she wouldn’t be there beside him every day. How could he go back to what his life was before her? She was everything. The only kind word he would hear in a day was from her. The only person to ever defend him to his brothers was her. She always saw the best in him; she made him want to be better in turn. But time is running through the hourglass faster than Mammon wanted and there’s nothing he can do to hold it back. What’s the point in being such a powerful, high class demon if he can’t do something as simple as keep the love of his life beside him?

There’s a burning sensation behind his eyes now, one he refuses to acknowledge as the tears building up at the thought of being without her. Without a second thought, Mammon surged forward, capturing her lips with his. She tasted like candy, the way she always did. Blue sweet and sour demon-berry, and something else, something that is just her. He reveled in the taste on his tongue as she moaned and allowed him in, and he was exploring her mouth like it was the first time all over again. Eventually, they needed to breath and Mammon pulled away just enough to allow them to get some air, but close enough that his lips still ghosted over hers as he spoke, “Don’t talk about that,” His voice is pleading, and the sound of it breaks her heart. When he kisses her again, he can taste the bitter salt of tears, but he can’t tell if they came from him or her. He has one hand on her cheek, and he can feel her tears rolling under his fingers. He didn’t want her to cry. He didn’t want to taste her tears, he liked it better when it was demon candy on the tip of his tongue. 

The demon pulled her into his lap, holding her against his chest tightly and kissing her again and again and again until she was panting and breathless. Her fingers are tangled in his hair again, pulling him impossibly closer, “Mammon,” It was a needy sound that she breathed his name with, he knew the inflection there, and it made him twitch involuntarily in his pants. Just the way she said his name could have him unravel. She needed him, she needed to feel him against her, to feel him inside of her. Soon enough she would be gone, but for right now, she needed to be one with him. He echoed that unspoken need. He needed her, here and now with him; like it was proof that she was still there with him. He had started working on getting her blouse open practically the moment that she had sighed his name. She pushed it the rest of the way down her arms, sliding his jacket down his arms and watching as he tossed it away. 

He wasted little time before he was attacking the smooth skin of her neck, kissing and nipping and soothing it with his tongue. Her pulse under his lips felt like it was his lifeline, the weight of her settled in his lap was what kept him anchored there. He didn’t have much time with her left, he needed all of her while he still had her, and she was still here. Mammon reached behind her and unclasped her bra, a pretty thing that Asmo had probably picked out, he knew because it had pink cups with black lace and the only time she wore light colors like that was when it was picked out for her. The cooling night air caused her nipple to stiffen, and before Mammon could attach himself to her skin again, she grabbed the hem of his black shirt and had it off and over his head in one quick motion. His hands were on her again without hesitation, sliding them up the delicate skin over her spine, pulling her back in so he could capture a pert, dusky nipple between his lips. 

She moaned softly into the open air of the night, the heat of his body chasing away the slight chill of the air on her skin. She dug her nails into his shoulders, and he growled softly, sucking on her nipple roughly in reply. He plucked and rolled its twin with his fingers, his free hand gripping a handful of her ass. Every one of his movements was rough and sharp this time around, but it was what she wanted too He kept worshiping her breasts, licking, sucking, biting. Touching every inch of her that he could reach until she was a flushed, moaning mess above, grinding down onto the bulge in his jeans.

Gently pushing at his shoulders, he took the hint and pulled away from the cluster of red marks he was decorating her breasts with and gave her a questioning glance, “Still wearin’ too much clothes,” She supplied. He nodded, quickly removing his boots, socks and pants. Mammon didn’t wear underwear very often, so his cock sprang free quickly without the cumbersome extra clothing. But he was too busy watching her undress to pay much attention to himself.

She was wearing panties that matched her pretty bra under her skirt, but when the rest of her clothing was laying on the picnic blanket beside his own, he couldn’t help but stare. Every soft curve of her was beautiful, she was positively ethereal in the moonlight. Diavolo help him, he didn’t deserve her. Somewhere, deep down, Mammon knew he never would. He was a scumbag. She may as well have been an angel. But he could never say no to her, and she never said no to him either; not when it mattered. She blushed under his gaze, perching herself back on his lap. 

Each time either of them moved it caused her warmth to move against his rigid length, earning moans and sighs from them both. He was kissing her again, but this time his fingers trailed down between her thighs. She was already wet, and he easily slipped two fingers into her. The sound she made against his lips was making his cock twitch. Mammon was always greedy for the sounds she made. He needed her to know how much he loved her, how much he needed her. He crooked his fingers, quickly finding that spot that made her toss her head back and cry out his name. Everyone always called Mammon stupid and dumb, but to her he had always shown himself a fast learner. Indeed, he had learned very quickly where and how to touch her, what he had to do to make her come undone. He had his slender digits angled inside of her just right, his thumb keeping constant pressure against her aching clit while he was nuzzling and kissing the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. 

The demon was hitting all the right spots and she was grinding down against his hand with fervor, clinging to his shoulders and moaning loudly, “Mammon,” She gasped, “I-I’m gonna come,” Her voice was trembling, her body shaking as she arched into him, her hips moving in time with his thrusting fingers. Mammon groaned against her skin in reply, he was so hard it hurt. He needed her to come first though, he always postponed his pleasure until she was satisfied but even then it was because he was greedy for her praise, for the little noises she made, for the look in her eyes when she was satisfied and he knew it was because of him. His other hand pulled away from fondling one of her breasts and he reached down between them, hissing when he ghosted over his throbbing length but focused on her. He pinched her clit and she squealed his name. She snapped, coming hard and soaking his hand with her sudden release as she dug her nails into his shoulders hard enough to draw blood. 

She was panting hard, trembling in his arms as he held her close, kissing her softly as he let her regain her senses, “I need you,” She whispered against his lips, her fingers drifted down to his cock, stroking the velvet flesh, “Please Mammon,” She needed him the same way she needed him their first time together. The safety and security of his arms around her, the feeling of his skin against hers. The comfort only he could give her because she was so fucking in love with him it hurt sometimes.

“A-are ya sure?” He always asked, and her heart always melted for him in turn. 

“I’m sure,” She nuzzled his hair, tensing and moaning softly into it when he pulled her hips up and then sank her down onto his throbbing erection, filling the aching emptiness in her completely. Mammon groaned her name, the sound carried away with the cool night breeze that caressed their skin. He kissed her, moving his hips against hers slow and deep. They were completely entangled with each other now, she was sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist, her bare breasts pressed tightly against his equally bare chest and arms wrapped around him and fingers tangled in the soft, white strands of his hair. She always loved his hair, the way the color contrasted with his pretty cinnamon skin tone, the way it felt between her fingers. He had his legs outstretched, bent at the knees so he could thrust up into her, getting as deep as he possibly could into her warmth. One arm was wrapped around her waist to keep her pressed as tightly against him as possible, his other hand tangled in the long strands of her dark hair. He always loved the feeling of her in his arms, like she gladly wanted to take whatever he could offer.

They moved together, slow and deep. He rocked into her while she arched her back and ground her hips down onto his. This must have been what people meant when they said the phrase _making love_. Mammon had always scoffed at the saying, sure that it was just some other stupid flowery phrase Asmo would throw around. But here with her now, on this blanket, under the stars and wrapped up in her so tight he couldn’t tell where she ended and he began, this must have been it. “I love you,” Mammon whimpered, the words tumbling out between his lips before he could think about it.

She pulled away from him just enough that she could look him in the eyes, sighing as he hit a new spot inside of her. She didn’t falter and she didn’t hesitate, she just stroked his cheek, “I love you too,” She always told him the truth. He kissed her with reverence now, and she kissed back with every ounce of passion in her. He wanted to cry again. She could never understand just how much it meant to him. Gripping her tighter, a part of him worried that he would leave bruises on her pretty, pale skin; but he knew if it actually hurt her, she would tell him so. He rolled his hips again, pulling her to him and whispering his devotion to her with every thrust. 

Soon enough, his hips began to move unfocused. The way her inner walls kept tightening and fluttering around him let him know that she was close, the way she was panting and moaning and writhing in his lap was just spurring him on further, “You’re mine,” It wasn’t the possessive tone he sometimes said it with, it was a sense of awe, like he was reminding himself that this heavenly creature was his.

She nodded frantically, “I’m yours Mammon, I’m all yours,” She was so close now, the way he was looking at her, touching her; it was rapidly pushing her to her end. It had never felt better then it did right now, the heat of his skin against hers, the feel of his muscular chest pressed against her. The way his fingers dug into her hips, controlling how fast she moved. The way he kissed her, his tongue sliding against hers hotly. The way he spread her and stretched her around his thick length. The way his swollen cockhead nudged the deepest parts of her had her thighs trembling around his waist and her toes curling tightly. It was all too much. She tossed her head back and cried his name to the stars when she came. She was perfect in that moment. Hot and wet, gripping him like a vice, it was enough to send him plummeting over the edge. His hips stuttered, he moaned her name against her skin as he filled her with everything he had to give, rolling his hips to draw out every last moment of pleasure for them before they were both completely spent.

Still holding her to him, he knew that he would beg until he was allowed to come visit her in the Human World, but it wouldn’t be the same. He wouldn’t be able to walk down the hall to her room whenever he wanted. He wouldn’t be able to push her against the wall and kiss her until she was breathless in his arms. He wouldn’t be able to rest his head in her lap when they all got together for their family movie night. He wouldn’t be able to breath in the sweet scent of her hair at night before he fell asleep. Tracing the curves of her body, he was mourning the loss already. 

Mammon tilted his head to look up at her with hearts in his eyes for her. She was still naked and trembling in his arms. Her dark hair was as wild as always. Her cheeks were flushed, but dried tear tracks had left their imprints there. Her lips still swollen from all the kissing they had done. Her grey eyes were shining with love at him as bright as the stars behind her. Cradling his face in her hands, she was more precious than diamonds and gold. She was the sun, the moon, the stars. Everything he never thought he could obtain. Everything he never deserved in his life anyway. She always told him she believed in him, how she trusted him. She was always telling him how smart she thought he really was, how handsome she found him. But he never said the same, because he could never get the words out, because he would just stammer and blush and deflect. Because he was stupid, and he kept taking her for granted and now she was going to have to leave him soon.

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful,” His voice cracked. Mammon buried his face into the crook of her neck and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to The Cure as I was writing this. I didn't need my heart anyways.


End file.
